


I don’t need a soulma- fuck

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dork, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Warning: slight mention of self harmSoulmates au. It’s really just fluff and bad flirting.Also mostly just texting.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	I don’t need a soulma- fuck

In an alternate universe where everyone has a soulmate. At a certain point in your life you and your soulmate will both share any form of marks or injury that appears on ones body. A lot of people use this to find each other, by writing on their skin. So if your soulmate were to write on their own skin, it would show up the same spot on your own body.

Soulmates are supposed to be the person you click the most with. Most people end up marrying their soulmate, it’s very common and therefore most people wait till they find their soulmate to get into a relationship.

However killua thinks it’s all shit and the idea of a soulmate is disgusting. Well disgusting might be an overreaction. It’s overrated, is all. Why wait years just to meet someone who might end up being a serial killer?

While some people already connect at the age of 5 others end up waiting till they are 40 and some even longer. So why wait? Oh sure your soulmate is supposed to be your perfect match, but there are a lot other people in the world. 

“Dude, you really shouldn’t do that” Killuas best friend was ikalgo. Just like killua, ikalgo didn’t care much for the whole soulmate thing. 

“Do what?” Killua asked as they sat in his room playing video games.

“You know” ikalgo pointed down at killuas arm, it was covered in scars.

“What, Cut? Why should I care?” Killua snapped as he kicked the living shit out of ikalgo in their game.

“Just because you don’t care about soulmates, doesn’t mean that you can just not care. Those scars will end up on their body too, you know?”

“I really couldn’t care less” why should he? It’s not like they feel the same pain anyway.

“You really are a cold asshole, aren’t you” killua just laughed. 

“Aw shit” Ikalgo dropped the controller to the floor and leaned back in defeat. “You could at least make me win once in a while” he whined.

“You are a shitty winner, midget” killua laughed and got up from the floor. “Cola?”

“I’m not a fucking midget! And yes please” ikalgo let out a dramatic whine.

“You are the same height as I was when I was like 12” killua laughed from the kitchen as he grabbed two colas and went back to sit on the floor.

“Fuck you dude” ikalgo said as he ripped the can out of killuas hand.

“You’re not really my type, so pass” killua deadpanned before chugging down his cola. He realized he might have been a tiny bit dehydrated when his body suddenly felt much better.

“You must find yourself very funny. Well news flash, you aren’t!” Ikalgo said, laughing at his own bad comeback.

“Dude, Your arm” ikalgo said shocked, as he pointed down. Killua followed to where he pointed and noticed the letters on his arm, slowly being written.

They both stared at it in silence. The letters being written down by a fat marker.

“Are you okay?” It said written on top of his cut scars. Of all the things they could have written, it was even the first message ever. His soulmate was a fucking idiot.

“That’s kinda sweet, isn’t it? I mean, at least you didn’t get a complete asshole” ikalgo laughed, “but they did”

“Shut up, they seem like a complete idiot” killua got up after chugging the rest of the cola.

“Are you gonna answer?” Ikalgo asked, following killua.

“Of course not. I’m gonna wash it off” and so he did. Putting his entire arm under the sink, before turning it on. He scrubbed on it with soap and almost got it off completely.

“Don’t you even want to start a conversation? It is your soulmate after all” ikalgo suggested.

“I really don’t feel like it” killua said yawning.

“Well suit yourself. By the way, I have to leave, my mom needs me to look after my siblings” ikalgo explained.

“It’s cool dude” killua said as he followed Ikalgo to the door.

“Cya at school on Monday” ikalgo said as he saluted and left the apartment.

“If I don’t die first” killua deadpanned and closer the door.

The door opened again, “don’t kill yourself dude” Ikalgo said and left for real this time.

Killua cleaned up the living room which they had been playing in. He picked up the empty cans and chip bags. He might be depressed and suicidal, but at least he still ate and a lot at that. 

He couldn’t really help but think that he basically shared the same skin as some stranger. It was a weird thought and it made his head ache.

Curiosity killed the cat and he went in search of a marker.

What were you even supposed to write? Hi? Or maybe ‘sup’? 

After a long time of thinking he decided to write, “no, you?” Which probably wasn’t the best response to “are you okay” but what was a better response? At least he didn’t lie.

As he finished cleaning the entire apartment, because he was stressed and stress cleaning is a thing. He chose to take a shower. Because what’s better than warm water, when you feel more dirty than a whore on the street.

As he stripped down in the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. His knees were bruised and he knew they hadn’t been this morning. Only explanation would be his soulmate, which means that they connected some time during the day. 

It’s not like he could be mad at his soulmate, after all, he knew that they had a ton more scars to deal with now as well. 

It wasn’t really a problem, killua would never wear shorts, not even in the burning summer heat. He used to wear shorts often when he was younger, but started to feel insecure and you know how that goes.

He went into the shower that had, had a fair minute to warm up. The warm water hit him the second he slid the shower curtain to the side. He stepped in and let the heat fall onto his body and down to his feet.

He was in the middle of washing when he noticed the new marker words on his arm, just beneath his own. “Well my arm is covered in scars, but otherwise I’m great” shit, a tiny, itty bitty bit of guilt filled him.

He finished washing up and stepped out. The bathroom was foggy and the mirror was blurred. He wiped it off with his arm, and now when he was closer to the mirror, he noticed that he now had freckles.

His soulmate had freckles.

He wondered how he hadn’t seen them before, since they were pretty clear on his paper white skin. They suited him, he thought.

Feeling somewhat jolly. It was a weird feeling that he definitely didn’t feel often. Giddy was another word to explain his feelings. Everything was so new and weird.

He went back to the kitchen were he had left the marker earlier on. He knew what the only right thing to write back was, “sorry”

“It’s fine, just more worried about you” killua read out as it was slowly spelled. He knew that if they were to actually speak, they would run out of space on their arms.

So~ he chose to write his phone number down. Hopefully his soulmate wasn’t some weirdo. 

It didn’t take long before the first message popped in.

XXX-XXX-XXX:  
“Hello!”

Killua:  
“Didn’t want my arm to be covered in text”

XXX-XXX-XXX:  
“I’m Gon, what’s your name?”

Killua:  
“You Text like a cam girl bot. Also your name is fucking weird”

Gon:  
“I get that often :p”  
“The Name thing, not the bot thing”

Killua:  
“I gave you my number so you wouldn’t write on my arm. I’m not interested in getting a new friend”

Gon:  
“Rude! I was just about to make a friendship bracelet for you”

Killua:  
“Wtf”

Gon:  
“I’M JOKING! Chill, calm down :p”

Killua:  
“Fuck off”

Gon:  
“Meanie!”

Killua:  
“What are you even?”

Gon:  
“For all you know, I’m a cam girl”

Killua:  
“You are really annoying”

Gon:  
“Thank you -3-“

Killua:  
“What is that?”

Gon:  
“A kiss -3-“

Killua:  
“That’s gay”

Gon:  
“Did you just assume my gender?”

Killua:  
“Did you just assume mine?”

Gon:   
“Shit your right”

Killua:  
“You’re*”

Gon:  
“I am?”

Killua:  
“No geez, I corrected your shitty grammar”

Gon:  
“Oh I know”

Killua:  
“You are really trying to piss me off, aren’t you?”

Gon:  
“I am :p”

Killua:  
“Fuck you”

Gon:  
“Do it yourself, coward”

Killua:  
“Wtf is wrong with you?”

Gon:  
“Just about everything. Anyway since we were talking about genders, what’s yours?”

Killua:  
“Why tf would I tell you?”

Gon:  
“Because I’m your soulmate o(≧▽≦)o”

Killua:  
“I would like a refund”

Gon:  
“T^T”

Killua:  
“Is that a crying emoji?”

Gon:  
“T^T”

Killua:  
“Please stop”

Gon:  
“T^T”

Killua:  
“Geez fine, I’m a boy, happy?”

Gon:  
“(๑>◡<๑) yes”

Killua:  
“Great, now leave me alone”

Gon:  
“Aren’t you gonna ask about my gender?”

Killua:  
“I really couldn’t care less”

Gon:  
“T^T”

Killua:  
“...what’s your gender?”

Gon:  
“I am a man!”

Killua:  
“You don’t act like one”

Gon:  
“I am 23 thank you very much!”

Killua:  
“Great, now stop texting me”

Gon:  
“How old are you? You sound like an old man”

Killua:  
“If I tell you, will you leave me alone?”

Gon:  
“Yes”

Killua:  
“I’m 23 as well”

Gon:  
“I lied, so how are you?”  
“Hello?”  
“I’M SORRY! give me another chance”  
“I promise I won’t annoy you”

Killua:  
“You are already annoying me, so stop spamming already”

Gon:  
“But! At least tell me your name!”

Killua:  
“Bob Ross”

Gon:  
“So you like to draw? Paint? Maybe sculpture?”

Killua:  
“I major in art”

Gon:  
“That’s so cool! Show me”

Killua:  
“No”

Gon:  
“Whaaaa? But but but but I’m your soulmate”

Killua:  
“Do you see that?”

Gon:  
“See what?”

Killua:  
“The 0 fucks I give”

Gon:  
“Are you always so salty?”

Killua:  
“You got a problem?”

Gon:  
“No, I love my fries extra salty -3-“

Killua:  
“You are being gay af rn”

Gon:  
“Do I make you horny ;)?”

Killua:  
“Blocked”

Gon:  
“Nono NO wait! I’m sorry!”  
“you actually blocked me?”

Killua tossed his phone on the bed he was currently sitting on. He didn’t know why, but for some reason he was smiling like a dork. This ‘gon’ was really fucking annoying, so why did he feel like a kid in a candy store? 

He watched as “I’m sorry” got spelled onto his arm. This dude really had nothing better to do. 

Killuas heart was beating at Godspeed, a word he and ikalgo came up with. 

“Calm down” he repeated to himself in a quiet mumble.

Like a teenage girl in love, he grabbed his phone and looked at the hundred texts from Gon. He hadn’t actually blocked him.

Killua:  
“I told you not to write on my arm”

Gon:  
“YOU’RE BACK! I missed you”

Killua:  
“You don’t even know my name”

Gon:  
“So Bob Ross was a lie then? T^T”

Killua:  
“Don’t make me regret coming back”

Gon:  
“What’s your real name then?”

Killua:  
“Killua”

Gon:  
“That’s so cool. Sounds like something an assassin would be called”

Killua:  
“Thanks?”

Gon:  
“Wanna talk? Over the phone, voice chat”

Killua:  
“I will hang up the second you say something weird”

Gon:  
“So it’s a yes!?”

-calling-  
-connecting-

“HIIIII!” Gon yelled from the other side of the phone. Loud enough for killua to move the phone away from his ear.

“Thanks for the ear rape” killua laughed out softly.

G:“Woow your voice is really soft”

K:“W-what are you even saying?”

G:“I’m saying that I like your voice, a lot”

K:”I told you not to say anything weird”

G:”it’s not weird! You sound like an angel”

K:”yeah, that’s pretty weird, so stop”

G:”if you like, we could always talk about those scars on our arm”

K:”our? And no I wouldn’t like that”

G:”yes our!”

K:”what about “our” bruised knees then?”

G:”i got hit by a car”

K:”for real?”

G:”no, but it sounds better than I fell down from a tree after trying to save a cat”

K:”Christ”

G:”you aren’t so much of an asshole when talking”

K:”fuck off”

G:”there you are!”

Killua kept talking with gon. Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days, with breaks of course.

A few weeks had pasted when they agreed to meet up. They only lived a few hours apart and apparently Gon had a car.

Killua was waiting outside his apartment. Gon had texted he was only five minutes away, well he wrote that twenty minutes ago. 

Killua had almost lost hope when an older car drove into the parking lot. It wasn’t rusty or old looking, the car itself was just an old model.

Gon stepped out of the car and killua realized he might be in trouble. Because out came the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He couldn’t see much detail, but the man was tall, fit and had a beaming aura surrounding him.

Killua quickly stepped down the stairs and went straight for Gon.

“Holy” was the only words that left Gons mouth.

“What?” Killua asked as he admired Gons face. Pools of honey filled his eyes and met killuas.

“You are really hot” Gon laughed quietly as killua slowly died in place.

“I- don’t be weird” killua mumbled as he looked to the side, avoiding Gons gaze.

“You always say that when I compliment you” Gon laughed.

“Then stop lying”

“I wish it was a lie, but you are really taking my breath away” Gon chuckled.

“AH! Anyway let’s just get your stuff inside, it’s cold out here” killua panicked, it definitely wasn’t cold at all, in fact he regretted putting his thin jacket on.

“Oh! I completely forgot” Gon rumbled through his bag, that he had been holding. “Here you go, you said you liked chocolate, so I got you some”

Killua grabbed hold of the chocolate bar. He hadn’t seen the brand before.

“It’s um I bought it back at home. I really like it, so I wanted you to have some”

“Th-ank you” killua stuttered.

They talked for a bit as they got Gons bags inside the house. He was supposed to spend two nights, since it was a long ride. This fact however is another reason for why he might be in danger. If Gon didn’t end up doing something, he certainly would.

He might have gotten some chocolate, but Gon was the real snack. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner together?” Gon broke the silence.

It was almost 5pm so if they were to find a place to eat, they should get going soon.

“Nah, I planned on leaving you here and going by myself” killua teased.

“Mean” Gon whined playfully.

“We should probably get going soon then” killua smiled softly.

“Don’t do that” 

“Do what?”

“Smile”

“What? Why?”

“You look really cute and I want to hug you, but I don’t want to come on too strong”

Killua blushed, he didn’t know what to say, so instead he just hugged Gon. Secretly admiring his biceps. Gon didn’t hesitate to hug him back and killua now knew how touch starved he was.

“We should get going” killua said after they had hugged for at least five minutes.

“Right, sorry” Gon chuckled.

“You should be” killua teased.

Killua showed the way to a restaurant he liked and gon followed along. They got a table and went to sit down.

“This place is really nice” Gon commended.

“I come here quite often with ikalgo, the friend i told you about”

“I remember, the short friend of yours” Gon said and killua started to laugh.

“That’s what you remember about him?” Killua was still laughing. 

“Well I’m not good at names, so I remember people by their features” 

“What about me then?”

“Well I really liked your name, so I remembered it” killuas laughter stopped as it turned into a blush instead.

“Anyway! We should get ready to order” killua said, as he hid his blushing face behind the menu.

And so they did. They were both silent as they looked through the menu. The silence wasn’t awkward at all, in fact it was comforting.

“Have you tried this before?” Gon asked as he pointed at his own menu, held up for killua to see.

“I haven’t, but I think ikalgo tried it before” killua tried to remember if ikalgo had liked it or not. “I can’t really remember if he liked it, but he never talked bad about any food here”

“Cool, what are you getting?” Gon asked eagerly.

“This” killua pointed to a picture on Gons menu.

“I’m paying” gon smiled.

“What, no way” 

“I want to, you are letting me stay over after all” 

“You make it sound like a pajamas party”

“I thought it was a date” Gon laughed and killua almost choked on air.

“It is?”

“If you want it to be, I really like you” 

“We met less than 2 hours ago”

“We talked for weeks! Also you are my soulmate after all”

“You are fine I guess”

“Meanie!”

“Calm down, I like you too”

And so they kept talking.   
They finished eating and went home, after paying of course.

“Thanks again, for the food” killua said as they went into his apartment.

“Thanks for accepting my date” Gon chuckled.

“You aren’t all that bad, after all”

“What’s that supposed to me-mmf” Gon was cut off by killuas lips. He pulled away quickly, to make sure Gon wanted it too. But was cut off by Gons hand on his neck, pushing him back into the kiss.

Bonus: “you do realize that those hickeys well show up on you as well, right?” Killua said rolling over on the bed, facing Gon. “Shit, i didn’t think that through”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t read it through, because fuck that.


End file.
